Vegetable Patch
by LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams
Summary: It's funny what a vegetable patch can do to bring people together... but T.J never wanted to have company! Find out what new adventure this crazy 'Dimension Jumper' gets hung up on when she meet the Akatsuki.
1. Musical Introductions

Hey guys! These are my first Naruto drabbles... well my first drabbles...and Naruto fanfics... BUT ANYWAY! These drabbles will be told in the P.O.V of my lovely(ish) OC _**T.J! **(unless I say/choose otherwise)_ Who is currently being used in my good friend's -_**TheHiddenDreamer-**_fanfic 'Void Stuff'! So go and check that out and please do **R+R! **

**Remember, I only own my OC, T.J! and not the FANTASTICALNESS that is NARUTO!**

**Also, may I note that Hiroko ha sbeen altered to house the entity of Sasori's dog... a story for another time!**

**Annnnd, I will be using the amazing song by ****Shania Twain; 'That don't impress me much' . ENJOYY!**

* * *

_**A Musical Introduction**_

Wow. These people are weird...

Looking around the room, I can see a ginger dude that's meant to be the leader of this 'S-rank criminal group'. (The only thing I can see that's criminal is their idea of interior design!) Anyway, he had like a ton of piercings all over his face, and I dought they end there!

He was the one that the weird two-in-one plant dude had taken me too after he had caught me trying to steal their vegetables from the garden. Zetzu I think his name was?

I was currently hung up on the coat hanger by the ropes that were bound around my wrists, and trust me, it wasn't fun! This blond teen kept gobbling on about his 'fleeting art' and how his 'Danna' would argue that his 'eternal art' is _true_ art. I argued that I believed that it was both, eternal in the heart yet fleeting in the moment, he didn't like it and had sat down in a huff.

When everyone was assembled, in what looked like a meeting room, ginger started explaining what a young girl with purple hair and mismatched eyes, and looked like a ten year old, was doing hung up in the coat hanger... _Wait a minute!_ I do **not** look like a ten year old! Sure, in the height I could see it, but do these boobs look like the size of a ten year Old's!? ...hold that thought, yes they do...

"Why don't we just burn the bitch?" Some silver-haired ass-hole declared.

"Hey! I'm a sexy young girl trying ta live, not some old warty hag trying to turn you into frogs, ass-hole!"

"Let me handle this Hidan. My name is Itachi Uchiha. I am the most talented ninja to become of the Uchiha name. My clan is one of the most powerful clans to ever succeed in a line of ninja, if you do not cooperate, I will be forced to place you within the worst 72 hours of your worthless life."

_"That don't impress me much."_ Ideeeeaaaa! I could practically see the little light bulb as the radio was switched on by a weird guy in a orange mask.

_"Okay, so you're a **Uchiha** are ya?" _I let the line finish and watched his face grow red with anger. He looked just as confused as he was angry at what I sang over the top, and decided to move on to the next melon!

This was the bit where it mentioned about carrying a comb and a mirror around, so I thought I would pick the first person with a thing going on with his hair... Bingo!

_Okay, so you're **half shark**?_  
The shark dude's face was an absolute picture! It went from laughing at Itachi, to worried, to shocked, then back to being amused...

The lovely Miss Twain continued to sing about a guy who loves his car but swapped it so it would say about kissing Hiroko good night and being 'Danna right?'

"_Okay, so you've a **puppet master?**"_

Well I've maid blondie cheer up, he was on the floor with tears in his eyes from laughter! Now... just one more person to sing about...

_"_**_A Jashinist_? Whatever!" **As the song finished it's final line, I looked directly into the eyes of the silverette.

Yep! He was pissed! I'm glad I could insult his religion!


	2. Kisame's Secret

**_Kisame's Secret_**

"Hey Itachi, why does Kisame always gel his hair up?" Yep, I'm still alive! Pein thought it would be a good punishment for me to work as their house keeper as a way off paying back for all the food I had stolen (since I had been stealing their food for weeks!)

"How should I know!? Anyway, if you want to know, why don't you just ask him yourself?" The Uchiha rolled his eyes at me as he continued to decipher a code that was hidden within the scroll in his hands.

"'Cause that's no fun! I like to live my life as a adventure and finding out secret information like a double-O-seven spy!" He tutted at me as if to say; _"What the fuck are you on, and how old are you!?" _But I don't care what he thinks, my mission today will be to find out the secret behind Kisame's hair style!

Okay... that didn't work...

If your wondering what happened, I was trying to look into Kisame's room from the tree that hung outside his window, but unfortunately for me, I am terrible at climbing trees!

You can probably guess what happened... yes... I fell out of the tree. Not only that but for some absolutely unknown reason (looks away from readers) Zetzu doesn't like me, and he spent an hour chasing me around the garden with the Pacman theme tune coming from somewhere!

"THAT'S IT! PLAN B!" I stormed into the base, nearly tripped up the stairs, and walked straight into the sharks tank-I mean, room.

"What the actual fuck?" I just stared at the shark man then looked at the CD that he was placing under a floor board, and back at him again.

"No! It's not what it looks like!" The man was worried as hell as I slowly closed the door and walked up to him.

"I get it now... The reason you always style your hair like that..."

"Huh?"

"You're a Jedward fan!"

* * *

_**Ok guys, that's it for now! Tell me what you think, and if you would like to request anything, let me know!**_

**_T.J;_ This bitch owns nothing!**

**_LGAHD;_ Except you -_- ...**

**_T.J;_ What's that face for!?**

**_Kisame;_ *sniff* Please R+R **


End file.
